Never Thought I'd See It Break
by katierosefun
Summary: Satine Kryz and Obi-wan Kenobi had always walked a fragile line when it came to love. However, no one-especially not Satine herself thought that they'd see their relationship break off...especially in the cruelest way. [AU]


**Why, hello, everyone! This is my very first Obitine...ish. To be honest, this isn't exactly a happy, sweet, fluffy Obitine that I know that most readers must be thinking of, but instead, it's a little...dark. My friend here on FanFiction, AgentEcho, (hi, AE! XD) asked if I could accept the challenge of making a Dark Obitine...so here I am! XD I sort of used the ending of Revenge of the Sith as inspiration where Anakin turns to the Dark Side and Padmé gets Force-choked and the discussion before...this isn't quite as long as the other one-shots I had made in my past stories, but all the same, I hope ya'll enjoy it. :) **

* * *

_Darkness—the partial or total absence of light. _

Duchess Satine Kryz of Mandalore looked out of the large, glass windows of her quarters with a quiet sense of dignity. The first rays of sunrise slipped into the room, creating a new sense of hope and wonder for the day. Satine smiled to herself, standing up.

Despite all the political issues with Mandalore, it was impossible to not _marvel_ at the potential of having the war coming to an end.

Satine tucked a strand of blond, curly hair behind her ear and walked across the room to change out of her sleepwear. She opted for a casual attire—after all, today didn't have anything necessarily _special_ planned.

In fluent, graceful motions, Satine knotted her hair into an elegant bun at the back of her head and allowed herself to smile once more in the mirror. It wasn't that the Duchess wasn't allowed to call in for a handmaiden's help in tying up her own hair—as a leader, Satine always felt that she had to do things independently, even if it was as small as getting ready for the day.

Satisfied, Satine opened the door to her quarters and stepped out quietly into the hallway, where she was greeted, (as normal,) by her guards.

"Good day." She said quietly with a nod of her head and walked outward towards the gardens. There was so little beauty in the planet's geography, and so Satine had always enjoyed a quiet walk outside where gardeners had cleverly planted all sorts of foreign plants in the land.

Brushing her fingers gently on a flower's petals, Satine sat down on a stone bench and hummed quietly under her breath. No one was lingering out in the gardens yet—not even the planters and the caretakers. Satine frowned.

It was rather odd to not see anyone here…she shrugged to herself and went back to admiring the flowers. Those gardeners had worked hard enough. Perhaps they lost track of time and decided to sleep in.

Satine stood and walked further into the garden, only this time, looking at a small tree that was potted firmly into the ground. She reached out a slender hand to feel the coarse texture of the leaves when the hairs on the back of her neck tingled.

_Someone was in the garden with her. _

Satine turned around, her muscles tensed only to find a familiar looking man resting against the doorframe.

A burst of laughter found its way out of Satine's lips when she recognized the oh-so-distinguishable red beard and gentle demeanor that couldn't be found in anyone else.

"Obi!" Satine cried out joyfully and she ran lightly over to her lover. She clasped her hands in his and asked, "How are you? Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Obi-wan gently lifted his hood and Satine's breath catches in her throat. The beautiful grey-blue color of his irises have all but sapped away and were replaced with a sickening, striking _golden_ color.

Satine felt uneasiness form in a cold pit deep in her stomach and though she wasn't an expert on the Jedi or Sith ways, she was almost one hundred percent sure that a Force-user with yellow eyes was a user of the Dark Side.

Her heart skipped a beat but she forced herself to remain calm and steady.

"Something _has_ happened, Satine." Obi-wan replied and a shiver went up Satine's spine. Even his _voice_ sounded different. His words, that used to be so gracefully strung up together by his light accent was now cold and emotionless, as though all of the mirth and laughter had been sucked away.

Satine forced on a smile and she stroke Obi-wan's cheek with a thumb. "Really?" She whispered, hoping to find _something_ of her lover that was still existing.

"Yes…the Jedi have betrayed us." Obi-wan said icily and Satine bit her lip. "What do you mean?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice from stuttering in shock.

"The Jedi are traitors…liars…Satine, it's all clear to me now. I was a _fool_ to devote myself to them." Obi-wan murmured, bitterness evident in his voice. Satine brought her hand back gently and rested it into Obi-wan's hands.

They were cold.

"Obi-wan…how could you say that? You used to tell me _so _much about how you admired them…remember, when you were still a Padawan?" Satine asked, her voice lifting in hope.

Her attempt was fruitless and Obi-wan shook his head, steel behind his eyes. "I was young and naïve, Satine…if only I had _known._" He said in a hard voice.

Satine's eyes blinked rapidly as she asked, "Then what has become of the Senate? The Jedi Order?"

Obi-wan let out a bark of mocking laughter—a sound that Satine had thought was unknown to Obi-wan's mouth.

"The Jedi Order has fallen, Satine. _I_ brought them to their knees…and they deserved every last bit of it." Obi-wan answered, a malicious smile on his lips.

Satine let go of Obi-wan's hands and she shook her head. "Obi-wan…what happened to you?" She asked breathlessly. "You _never_ spoke like this before."

Obi-wan stared at Satine, his eyes still cold and angry. "I've come to see the truth, Satine. I'm not changing—I'm finally seeing justice being done. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Satine had the nerve to scoff, "Justice? You call killing off the Jedi Order _justice_?"

When Obi-wan didn't reply, Satine rushed back to him and held his hands. "Obi-wan, look at me." She whispered beseechingly. "It doesn't have to be this way…you can turn back and everything will be back to normal!"

"I don't _want_ things to go back the way they were!" Obi-wan says loudly. "Satine, don't you see? We can start a _new_ _life _together—away from the Jedi, and away from the war! All you have to do is come with me!"

Tears stung at Satine's eyes and she whispered, "What about the others? The Senate—everyone else who stand for their own people? What will become of them?"

Obi-wan rested a hand on Satine's cheek. A single tear rolled down from her eye as he says, "It won't matter. It doesn't matter what happens to them. The only thing that I care about right now is about _us_."

Satine felt her heart being strained and sink.

"Obi…this isn't you. Please, don't do this." Satine whispered imploringly. "Just do this one thing and I promise we'll be together. _Please_."

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, Satine." He said. "You don't understand. The Jedi has been controlling us for too long. Things are going to be different!"

Satine let go of Obi-wan's hands and pulled away. "I don't believe you," she whispered, burying her face into her hands. "I can't believe that _you_ of all people is turning your back to everything that we stand for!"

"What does it matter?" Obi-wan asked, his own voice becoming pleading. "They will have to deal with their own matters! Satine, you are only making this more difficult for yourself!"

Satine felt her throat close and she began to straighten herself from her slumped posture, forcing her own eyes to dry from sheer will.

"So this is how you 'end war time'…by killing innocent lives and running away." Satine said, her voice low. "This is really the best way you can resolve violence…by fighting it with fire and death."

Obi-wan shook his head bitterly. "I knew that you wouldn't understand." He said coldly. "You are still so _clueless_, Satine. You still have your head in the clouds. You don't know who the _real enemy is!_"

With those last words, Obi-wan ignited his light saber. Satine's eyes widened as she watched the blue blade come to life in the hands of the one who she thought was _so safe…_

Eyes darting back and forth, Satine glanced to the railing that was placed around the perimeter of the garden. If she could perhaps jump over the fences…

And what? Kill herself? No, Mandalore would need a leader if Obi-wan was successful in really bringing the Republic to its knees…

"You forced this upon yourself, Satine." Obi-wan said, his voice absent of pity. "Do not expect me to spare you."

Satine swallowed and backed away slowly. "Obi…" She whispered and outstretched a hand. "Obi…I never thought that you would fall so far…"

More tears slid past Satine's cheeks but she didn't bother wiping them away. Suddenly, she heard the loud cries of her people from different sectors of the city and she whirled around.

Explosions lit up the entire civilization—from building to building until all that was left was large, smoldering towers of flame.

Satine turned back around to see Obi-wan smiling sinisterly. "I did tell you that you shouldn't expect me to spare anyone." He said dismissively.

Satine felt as though she would collapse to her knees—her head felt light and her heart was heavy.

_What an odd combination…a heavy heart, a light head…_Satine thought absent-mindedly to herself and as though in a dream, she slowly climbed to the top of the railing. A quiet wind blew past her robes, making them flutter like wings.

An amused smile lit Obi-wan's face—a smile that used to be filled with joy and happiness. Now, it only tore Satine's heart apart.

"You and I always walked a fragile line, Obi…" Satine whispered sadly. "I had known it all this time…but I never thought that I'd live to see it break."

Satine stared into her formal lover's once-beautiful eyes and turned her face to the sky. She could make out several fighters zooming downwards, shooting at citizens who she had proudly tried protecting with her life.

Her eyes drifted back down to Obi-wan and with a final sigh, she leapt backwards…into her death that was quietly waiting for her.

•◊•


End file.
